The White Haired Girl
by Jman1000000000
Summary: This is my first story and it's based on keys to the demon prison with a new character in Kendra and Bracken's part of the adventure
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an altered version of keys to the demon prison from Kendra and Bracken's part of the journey but with an extra person and as a disclaimer I am not the best author at all I can come up with good ideas but I mess up with punctuation and definitions**

* * *

**Bila's Perspective**

_Ugh why do they have to move around so much? _Bila thought _First I get to that stupid hut after a 18 hour flight and 7 hours of driving having to pee the whole time and they already left and now the fairy queen says they're going to take a rest stop in Venice I mean I totally could have stayed at home the preserve is like 5 hours away that is such a waste of my time like seriously and this mask is making my eyebrows look absolutely horrible and they are totally gonna be suspicious I mean a woman dressed like an assassin they are completely gonna wanna fight and I just got my nails done and I have a date soon but I guess the end of the world is supposed to be oh so important. But I guess I do owe it to her after all she did for me and all she keeps doing for me._

Bila was in an all black leather that she only wore when she was up to something at night and didn't want to be seen as easily as her other outfits meant for fighting and her white hair that made the most expensive marble look dull cascading down to her stomach jumping from roof to roof with the help of her magic.

"There they are Kendra, Bracken, ooh he's cute, and Raxtus sleeping in an alley, gross" Bila said "Hmm what do we have here looks like a surprise attack. Boring but I guess I'll stop them looks like 3 gergedans ugh why do dark creatures have to be so annoying."

Three huge figures that looked like bipedal rhinos loped into view _Time to go _Bila thought reaching for her staff and extending it _I think I'll need some infused strikes what do you do for those oh right focus on the weapon and think of what you're fighting for. That's easy Evan, Hedera, Kurus, Elmas, Jorgo and Nate._

When her staff started glowing she jumped down into the alley positioning herself so she was in between the three gergedans and started swinging her staff with amazing grace and skill doing more damage with each strike than you'd think against their tough skin with the enchantment on her staff and took down 1 that was no doubt the weakest of the bunch _Really I already took one down without taking a hit, the idiots are probably just here to show thee 3…um heroes I guess to mess with them while they're tired. I am so gonna dance with the Sphinx before this is all over. Oh another one down _Bila was on fire if she did say so herself and was now focusing on the last gergedan using ten swift hits to take it down.

_Now that that's over time to introduce myself_ Bila thought fixing her hair _Oh looks like the sleeping beauties woke up then again I was a bit loud_**.**

"Sorry to wake you" Bila said "but I thought you'd rather it be me than them."

"Who are you" Bracken said reaching for his sword

"Oh yes you haven't been to the fairy realm in a while. Well I am Bila, well my name is Kasey but I prefer Bila, I'm here to aid you and Raxtus can confirm that I work for the Fairy Queen"

"Bracken it's okay I've met Bila she's a guardian of fae and I don't doubt that she'd be someone the Fairy Queen would send to help us out she's a great fighter with powerful magic and lots of resources." Raxtus said

"Why thank you" said Bila " but you forgot to add beautiful"

"So why are you here?" asked Bracken

"To give you help which it looks like you might need"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I can fight, I can use magic, I have fairy dust, I have money so you can sleep in a hotel instead of an alley and I can give you less suspicious looking clothes because if you haven't noticed it's 2008 and those outfits look like they're from the Lord of the Rings."

"Well if you don't mind I think we should talk before we accept your help"

"By all means." Bila said as the group huddled together._ Talk haha how could they say no he's a unicorn, he knows I'm telling the truth_

* * *

**Author: How was that please review if you like or have notes because I had this idea for a while but never wrote it out because I was scared of what people would say especially about my bad writing skills. And I use turkish names because all the other languages on google translate don't sound magical.**

**Names **

**Bila-Solvanian for Her white hair**

**Elmas-Turkish for diamond**

**Jorgo- sounds magical**

**Gergedan-Turkish for rhino**

**Hedera-Another name for the ivy plant**

**Kurus-Turkish for penny**


	2. Chapter 3

**Welcome back and just so you know from now on I'll be skipping past the places that would just be copying from the book.**

* * *

"We have visitors." Tux said.

"You're Mark, one of the eternals." Kendra said.

"What've you been telling them?" He accused lunging for Tux

"Tux hasn't said anything." Bracken said "Only two Eternals are left. The Society of the Evening Star has the Oculus. They're on their way here."

"About time." Mark grunted

"Don't be foolish." Tux said

"It doesn't matter where I am if someone has the Oculus. " Mark said. "I'll be killed no matter where I go so why not get it over with."

"But if we move quickly we can buy you some time and take you to a safe haven, like Wyrmroost." Bracken said.

"I'm not going to any dragon sanctuary so you might as well focus on that last eternal." Mark said.

"Enough of this" Briar said as she blew a kiss made of sparks at Mark that flew straight at him and hit him on the forehead and then she walked outside.

Mark shot up and ran after her.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Tux asked.

"She charmed him" Bracken said. "but being an Eternal I don't think it'll last too long."

They all ran after Mark and saw him shaking and Bila using a spell.

Suddenly Mark started running.

* * *

They followed Mark to a beach where Raxtus had pinned him down but a few Hummers drove onto the sand

"We have company" Raxtus said.

"I'd say five wyverns, Ten humans and a-"Bila stopped and looked as if she were going to throw up. "Ew a Lectoblix how disgusting."

"Raxtus take Kendra." Bracken said. "Fly her, Mark, and Tux to Wyrmroost."

"If any of the wyverns come after you use one of your knives." Bila said.

"What?" Kendra asked but Raxtus was already lifting her into the air.

"Anyone you'd like to take in particular?" Bila asked Bracken.

"Your the lady. You choose first." Bracken said.

"I pick the girl with the bow, the guy with the bent swords." Bila said drawing and extending her staff.

"They're called scimitars." Bracken said.

"Whatever lets just start fighting."Bila said

"Best of luck." Bracken said.

"You too." Bila said.

* * *

Bila was in a dangerous dance with the Gray Assassin gracefully blocking and attacking with ease spinning and knocking away another one of Torina's arrows.

"Geri Kapali!" Bila yelled as sparks erupted from her sending the Gray Assassin flying away.

_Uh-Oh _Bila thought looking at Mark exposing his chest "Tutusturmak." she said and the Gray assassin's robes burst into flames while Bila ran at Torina.

Torina raised her bow and knocked an arrow when Bila kept running she fired only for it to be burned up before it reached her.

Bila felt strong hands grab her from behind and was pushed aside by Mark "You shouldn't push girls." Bila scolded sending one of the arrows Torina shot into one of the last warriors Bracken was dueling.

Then her vision blurred _O__h no. I used_ _too much magic_ she thought and when her vision cleared all she saw was the phoenix feather arrow fly straight into Mark's heart.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short I like to have them above 700 words but I didn't have much to switch right now without the outcome changing drastically or without changing anything at all but when we get to Civia it should be better and sorry for using Turkish words so much but the sound magical.**

**Definitions**

**Geri Kapali-Turkish for Back Off**

**Tutusturma-Turkish for ignite**


	3. Chapter 4

**Welcome back and I want to talk about how Bila looks in my imagination because I haven't gone into detail about her appearance. So I imagine her being a timeless beauty with a very delicate face, white, hypnotizing eyes that glow like tigers and other big cats using their night vision and white hair that goes down to her chest. And now we skip to when they were stalking Civia in that grocery store.**

* * *

"She's supposed to be slippery so be inconspicuous." Warren said.

"Oh my god!" Bila screamed running through the street and almost getting hit by two cars.

"What happened?" Warren asked running after her into a boutique.

When they got into the store Kendra saw Bila on her way out of the store with two huge bags full of dresses and jewelry.

"Look at these white gold hoops." Bila said. "And this stunning red dress, I have a pair of white heels and a white belt to make this outfit totally to die for."

"You scared us like that over some clothes!" Warren exclaimed. "Next time you can say where you're going and maybe not run through the streets like a maniac."

"The main focus was to stay under the radar" Bracken concurred.

"But it was the last one in my size I had to hoodwink two girls to get it." Bila said.

Both Warren and Bracken sighed.

* * *

"There she is." Kendra whispered to Bila,who was currently the only one of the members in the group with her.

In the produce section was an Indian woman with long dark hair in an outfit perfect for making a speedy escape.

"What's the plan talk, kidnap or overpower." Bila said

"I think talking is best."

"Ugh. How boring."

"Which one of us should go talk to her?"

"You, you look less intimidating than me."

"Uh. Thanks."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Oh. Ok"

"Wait." Bila then made a white image that looked like a cat with a tail made of sakura tree branches that flew straight into Kendra. "It'll summon me when you're in danger."

"Ok."

Kendra started walking torwards Civia earning a look from the bichon fries in the grocery basket.

* * *

_Oooohh pizza bagles I would so kill for one right now _Bila thought _Oh yea Kendra._

"Seni koruyacak" Bila yelled extending her staff and in the blink of an eye and a shower of sparks she was at Kendra's side knocked a switchblade from Kendra's stomach.

"Run!" yelled the dog, transforming into a wolf and jumping for Bila only to be sent flying by a powerful blow from her staff.

Civia was sprinting to the back of the store. "Normale dondu." Bila said and in a shower of sparks the wolf became a bichon frise once again. "Prick him with a paralysis knife and then pick it up and follow me. I'm going after Civia."

"Hizli." Bila said and she ran after Civia running faster than any normal human could, leaving a trail of sparks behind her.

* * *

Bracken was positioned at the back entrance of the grocery store. _Why must these modern human clothes be so uncomforable._ Bracken thought. A pair of girls in their twenties walked past him and stared at him for about ten seconds before walking away _._ "Mortal girls." Bracken said to himself.

A woman ran out of the door _Civia_ he thought. "Stop!" Bracken yelled the he saw Bila sprinting out of the store with help from a Hizili spell.

Civia ran across the street into a park full of trees. Bracken ran after them.

Bila stopped at the end of the trail in the park. "Doga benim teklif yapmak!" she yelled and the trees branches and roots all moved to trip Civia and block all escape routes.

"Go Bracken I can't walk into the grass." Bila said.

"Why?" Bracken asked.

"You can't walk in heels in grass." Bila said.

Bracken ran over to Civia and used magic to restrain her.

Kendra and Warren finally made it to the park with Kendra carrying a seemingly sleeping bichon frise.

"What happened here?" Warren asked.

"Just go help Bracken with the questioning." Bila said.

* * *

**This is the end of the chapter and I'm sorry to say updates won't be frequent because school is so time consuming but fingers crossed I get hit by a bus or something and ****can stay home from school.**

**Definitions**

**Seni koruyacak-Turkish for I will protect you**

**Normale dondu-Turkish for Back to normal**

**Hizli-Turkish for Fast**

**Doga benim teklif yapmak-Turkish for Nature do my bidding**


	4. Chapter 5

**Let me say in advance sorry if I left some weird stuff in here because I'm listening to an audiobook and writing my birthday wishlist so if you randomly see something about mermaids or video games I apologize.**

* * *

After talking with Civia she agreed to go to Wyrmroost but insisted on going to get some weapons for the trip from her storage unit while Warren waited outside but unfortunately Raxtus burst in telling everyone that two Hummers were on their way to block them from retreating.

"What do we do?" Kendra asked hysterically.

"Fight our way out obviously." Bila said as if it was a simple choice. "And I have the perfect thing to help us out."

She then pulled a long, heart-shaped, silver and diamond necklace from her leather corset.

"That could help us out." Bracken said.

"What is it?" Civia asked.

"Fairy dust." Bila said, taking the cap off of the necklace.

"What does it do?" Kendra asked.

"Just watch." Bila said and a cloud of dust came out of it in of every color in the rainbow and whispering a chant "I summon thee, my bonded guardian to assist me."

After finishing the chant she blew into the cloud and it formed into a large cat the size of a horse and when the smoke cleared it turned out to be a huge snow leopard half the size of an elephant.

"Your turn" Bila said handing the necklace to Bracken.

"Ok." Bracken said hesitantly.

After going through the same process Bila did Bracken's smoke turned into a beautiful white and silver unicorn so big it could barely fit in the space with the other six of them.

"Is that a real unicorn." Kendra said, a little tense because the snow leopard was sniffing her and bearing it's teeth.

"Calm down Eira." Bila said. "No but they're good in a fight."

"I can't believe you got a hold of real fairy dust." Bracken said.

"I would like to know how those two help us." Civia said.

"They have big teeth and deal powerful blows." Bila said and suddenly her eyes started glowing white,not the usual white irises but her eyeballs. "And I'm pretty sure there is a...Wizard, Lectoblix, Warriors thirteen, four minotaurs, ten goblins and...the Gray Assassin."

"How do you know that?" Kendra asked.

"Hold on, youdon't know anything about a simple panorama spell?" Bila asked. "Wait I haven't seen you use an aura yet."

"An aura?" Kendra asked surprised by Bila's accusatory tone.

"Auras are one of the most difficult spells in fairy magic." Bracken said.

"You should be able to use them if you just-" Bila was cut off by a growl from Eira and a loud neigh from the unicorn.

"Surrender the eternal." Came a magically amplified voice that Kendra immediately recognized as the magician from Living Mirage. "this is not a fight you will win. Surrender the eternal and we shall spare you."

Then the society's assembly came into view, the exact number of people and monsters Bila had guessed.

"This is gonna be fun." Bila said taking out her staff and extending it.

Eira purred and Ceffyl snorted.

* * *

**This is the end unfortunately but I will be back soon with the battle because those are hard for me with the chaos and everything but it'll be up in about 2-4 days. You might also want to know that I hinted that Kendra can do magic because she got kidnapped twice not once but twice and escaped out of luck, I mean her parents should put one of those tracking chips in her head or at least a whistle.**

**Definitions**

**Eira-Welsh for Snow**

**Ceffyl-Welsh for Horse**

**Panorama-Birds eye view**

**Panorama Spell-Let's you survey the area your in as if from the sky**

**Fairy Dust-Everyone related to the royal family,for example the queen, her kids, her guards and generals etc. has a symbol like in the last chapter Bila's was a leopard with a sakura tree tail and fairy dust can be used to summon the animal in their symbol(yes the idea was inspired by the spirit animals books) but fairy dust is super rare because...I haven't figured out how to get it and why it's so rare yet but I will soon.**


	5. Chapter 6

"Bila you go for the Gray assassin and send Eira after the minotaurs, I'll go after Mirav and Torina , Ceffyl will deal with the warriors and Raxtus will work on the Firedrake. Kendra and Civia harass from afar."

"I didn't see a firedrake." Bila said.

"They fly higher than the spell can reach." Bracken said.

"What do I do?" Janan asked.

"Your best." Bracken said.

Kendra gasped.

Trask, one of the lieutenants of the knights of the dawn, was shuffling out of a car holding a long thin saber, obviously under the control of a narcoblix.

"My queen" Bila said and realized she wasn't speaking English and suddenly heard. "bana güç ver."

Both Bila and Bracken started to glow slightly

"Over here." Bracken yelled and a pearly white object flew into his hands.

Bracken, Bila,Eira and Ceffyl ran straight at the platoon.

* * *

Kendra was in awe at the frantic scene.

Bracken turned his horn into a sword and used sent a white beam of energy Mirav's way which was easily blocked but left Mirav vulnerable to a swift slash from Bracken's sword ending the wizard.

Bila was going head to head against the Gray Assassin _strike, strike, doge, jump, hit to the head , spin, strike, doge, spin, feint, hit and swipe to the legs, strike, strike, strike, back handspring, and strike, dodge, strike, kiss, use distraction for a quick 3 fatal blows_ Bila thought before the Gray Assassin fell_ Kurus taught me well_. She moved quick as a mouse trap and spun around to doge a goblin with a knife then tripped him with her staff and finished him with a stomp to the head and continued to fight the remaining goblins.

Eira was scratching, biting, tackling and hissing at the human warriors she was fighting, elegantly leaping around and dodging swords and hammers.

Ceffyl was body-slamming, kicking and stabbing minotaurs with his horn, unfortunately since he was a symbolic pet as apposed to a real unicorn he wasn't able to use magic and since he wasn't as lithe and flexible as Eira his strategy was hit them before they hit him but was but he was slammed away by a minotaur causing both Ceffyl and Bracken great pain.

"Aggh!" Bracken screamed as his side suddenly hurt a great deal leaving him vulnerable to a shot from Torina which Bila knocked aside.

Janan was currently in her wolf state helping Bila with the goblins by biting and intimidating them.

Raxtus was high in the air dueling a firedrake maneuvering with a confidence he'd never felt before and slashing when an opportunity arose.

Civia was at the back of the storage unit firing at least one arrow every second that rarely missed it's mark but did little damage against the tough hides of their foes.

Kendra was hesitant to throw any knives because she was afraid of hitting any of her allies and she decided to run straight into the fight and use them, paralyzing a few foes and barely dodging blows.

Kendra ran to help Bracken who was using a spell to extend his sword so he could knock away Torina's arrows while he advanced on her. Torina knocked an arrow that had weird colored feathers at the end of it and time seemed to stop as Torina switched aim and Kendra realized what was happening. She was aiming for Civia.

"OVER HERE HAG!" Kendra screamed,louder than her voice ever was.

"You little!" Torina yelled indignantly and switched aim to Kendra who froze as the arrow was released but at the last second Torina changed aim before it was fully fired.

"YOU MISSED." Kendra yelled." Kendra was cut off by the scream of Janan. _No she-_ Kendra's thought was cut off by the clang of metal.

Kendra saw Bracken blocking a machete wielded by Torina. Suddenly Torina bit Bracken.

"No!" Kendra screamed reaching for a poisoned knife but Torina started to glow and soon blew up in a bright flash.

Bracken chuckled.

"Bracken. Civia...You didn't get drained...Help Bila and Raxtus...We couldn't save her." Kendra said.

"It's okay he said this was going to happen eventually." Bracken said to comfort her. "Succeeding would have just been delaying the inevitable."

"It's all my fault I was the one that got Torina mad enough to fire at Civia." Kendra said

"It isn't your fault." he said. "If anything it's my fault for not finishing her sooner."

"Sorry to intertupt but 1:I need to know if I should snap his neck" Bila said indicating to the man who turned out to be Trask she was holding with her staff at his neck, choking him. "And 2:all the eternals are down and I think the falcon I saw falling to the ground in the distance was Niko."

"What, Niko's dead." Kendra said.

"Yes, he told you he dies when all the eternals are dead." Bila said callously. "And I thought I was the disby one."

"Spare him, I saw him in a cell at Living Mirage." Bracken said. "But don't let him go he's under a narcoblix's control. And it's ditzy nut disby"

_He could be under Vanessa's control_ Kendra thought as Bila kicked Trask, who had a black eye and several bruises forming, and used a bağlayıcı spell.

* * *

**This is the end unfortunately but it was a long chapter and I think I did the battle well if I say so myself because it was movie style with people doing their thing and everything connecting everything together and yes the fairy dust animals share pain with their makers but they share strength which is why Bila outclassed the Gray Assassin and Bracken cut clean through Mirav.**

**Definitions**

**Bana Guc Ver- Turkish for Give me strength**

**Bana-Turkish for to me**

**Baglayvici-Turkich for binding**

**Baglayvici Spell-Summons chains to cast away evil or malevolent creatures from an innocent soul, body or mind**

* * *

**Yes fairy dust is like a patronus in many ways, they are different for each person and can beat up dark creatures**


	6. Chapter 7

After getting back to the van the group found Warren asleep with a pulled pork sandwich in his hand, apparently he slept through their entire blitzkrieg with the society. After hearing the news he lamented not helping them and started to look up directions to Hatteras Island.

* * *

When Bracken, Kendra, Bila ,Warren and Trask got to Hatteras Cape they were greeted by Seth.

"You guys made it here early." Seth said. Vanessa got up and walked over.

"What are you doing here!" Both Bila and Vanessa said at the same time. Vanessa took out her blowgun. Bila, who changed into a binkini the second she heard the word 'beach', was unprepared to fight but she did summoned a ball of fire into her palm about the size of a baseball.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Warren said stepping in between them.

"Out of my way Warren." Bila said.

"What is wrong with you two?" Warren asked.

"Maybe the fact that she tried to kill me." Vanessa said.

"I pushed you down a flight of stairs and obviously you survived." Bila said.

"Over a purse."

"The exclusive Saint Laurent clutch which I am still on the waiting list for." Bila said,the fire in her hand reaching the size of a volleyball.

"Can we fight the demons and not each other?" Seth said.

" I'd be willing to." Bila said. "If she dropped dead."

"The end of the world is coming and you would rather fight about who got what accessory than work together?" Warren asked.

"Whatever." Bila said rolling her eyes. The fire in her hand died out.

Vanessa put away her blowgun but still sent a glare Bila's way.

"Thank you." Warren said.

* * *

After summoning and sailing the Lady Luck the group went to the Fairy Queen's shrine where Bila jumped into the pool and didn't return until morning, accompanied by five people.

Bila was dressed in a white and solid gold leotard with two pearly chakarams at her waist, the woman on her far right had green skin, red hair and weird leaves all over her arms, the one closest to her on her left was a woman with silver skin and hair, a diamond headdress, a long,elegant dress and beautiful diamond wings that looked perfectly sculpted, the woman that was on her far right had copper skin, wore copper armor with a long sword on her side and had beetle wings, finally the man colest to her on her right side looked pretty similar to Bracken but was a bit more muscular and had a stronger face

When Bila saw the puzzled looks on everyone's faces she said "This is Hedera, Elmas, Kurus and Jorgo

"Bracken!" The silver fairy named Elmas screamed as she ran over and hugged him.

"Elmas it's been a while." Bracken said.

"Centuries, more like." Elmas said letting him go. "But on the upside I built your sculpture before you got back."

They both laughed "Oh Elmas is the palace sculpter as well as a member of my the queen's personal guard."

"Are we chopped liver?" The green woman who's name was Hedera asked.

"Of course not." Bracken said. "This is the rest of the Kralice'nin Koruyucular. Hedera, a kissiad and the chief gardener of the entire fairy realm. Jorgo, a unicorn and royal advisor. Kurus, a fairy and chieftain of the military."

Trask started to speak but was interrupted by a shake of the ground.

Zzyzzx was open.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't so good in quality but it was difficult to write out what I saw in my brain but I'll try to make the next one better because I'd say about three chapters of this story are left. And I found out a way to make fairy dust rare. It's the ashes of l fairies that died to protect someone they love but you have to get every color of the rainbow so you need fairies that glowed shades of yellow, blue, green etc.**

**Definitions**

**Kraliçe'nin Koruyucular-Turkish for queen's protectors**

* * *

**Kraliçe'nin Koruyucular**

**Hedera**

**Powers-Manipulates plant life and can rip out one of her leaves, which causes her pain, to make a special plant.**

**Elmas**

**Powers-Prophetic vision can be used to find out what move an opponent will use. She can summon diamonds and sculpt them into shards, javelins, even people that she can animate.**

**Kurus**

**Powers-Prefers to use her fists but she can summon powerful shields.**

**Jorgo**

**Powers-An amazing healer and fighter.**


	7. Chapter 8

If Kendra had to describe the battle in one word it would be 'hectic'. After everyone went to battle the only ones still at the shrine were Kendra, Newel, Doren, Hedera, Elmas and a few astrids.

"I have to get out there." Kendra said. "What if Seth is hurt."

"I'm under orders from the prince and queen to keep the shield up." said Elmas gesturing toward the currently invisible dome that was meant to keep demons away and Kendra inside.

"The same for my vines." Hedera said looking towards the spiked vines that looked like five foot high barbed wire.

"But Seth or Bracken or Bila may need my help." Kendra said.

"What would you be able to do to help?" Elmas asked. "Your brother wields vasalis, Bracken has had millenia of battle experience and Bila has magic nearly as powerful as the Fairy Queen's. You have none of them, well your magic is powerful but you've never even used a simple spell."

Kendra was hurt by this not only because it was so insensitive but because it was so true.

"As delicate as a venus fly trap." Hedra said to Elmas.

* * *

_Gross_ Bila thought as a demon that looked like a massive cobra lunged for her only to get its head chopped off.

A woman that looked like the personification of darkness came walking towards Bila, she wore a long cape made out of beautiful black feathers with a high collar but the thing Bila focused on was her ruby necklace, an obvious guc tilsim. "Looks like you're having a good time." she said in a velvety voice.

A fairy flew from the sky and charged straight at the woman but stopped only three feet from her to lie down and shiver as if she were in a deep freezer as apposed to a beautiful island that was if anything a bit hot.

"Oh no dear don't waste your energy fighting the darkness. It only makes it more fun for me." The woman said to the fairy.

"What's happening to her?" Bila asked trying to keep her tone calm.

"I'm just feeding from her fear. It's been so long since I had a nice meal and starting off with a fairy is perfect." she said.

"And who might you be?" Bila asked.

"Behind you." she said.

Bila looked behind her and saw a demon that looked a little like a frog playing limbo with a stork coming at her. She ducked and threw him into the air, with the aid of a little magic, where a thousand diamond arrows flew into him, no doubt sent by Elmas who had known he would be there at that time.

"Good job darling." The woman said.

"Back to the question of who are you." Bila said.

"Yes yes sorry. I am Queen Senkrad, heiress of the darkness and queen of demons." she said.

"That seems like a mouth full so I'll just call you Madam Oropsu." Bila said with a smile.

"Oropsu? What does that mean, fairies call me that a lot." Senkrad asked.

"It means bitch." Bila said

"How mean." Senkrad said playfully.

"Enough talk." Bila said.

"But the talking is the best part." Senkrad said.

"Patlatmak." Bila said and a small white explosion went off.

"Nice try but not quite enough." Senkrad's voice said. When the smoke cleared Bila saw her standing in an aura of darkness that looked like sand and moved around like water.

"Ooooohh this'll be fun." Bila said throwing her chakarams and using magic to give them extra power and speed.

"I agree, I haven't fought another vokal tekerlekler in ages." Senkrad said sending them back at Bila. "Tywyllwch goresgyn."

As Bila caught her chakarams the grass at her feet started withering and she felt oddly lonely and cold.

"Iade etmek." BIla said as the ground returned to normal and she felt like her normal, confident self.

"Saethu." Senkrad said as two balls of darkness shot out of her hands and at Bila.

"Arindirmak ve donus." Bila said and the balls of darkness stopped, turned to a shining white and flew back to Senkrad only to be swallowed by her aura of darkness.

Senkrad chuckled and said "Pigau."

Ten spikes darted through the ground and would have sliced Bila if she hadn't jumped over them and turned them into stone.

"I have a feeling you're only here to keep me from killing so many of your soldiers." Bila said.

"Maybe." Senkrad said.

_Everyone has a weakness so what's hers._ Bila thought_ That cloud seems a bit weird. Sunlight doesn't seem to touch her and she's been using darkness for attacks. _

"Your earrings enhancing your power and energy of power?" Senkrad asked. "You shouldn't be able to stand against me me without so much as a single spell weakening."

"And the same for your necklace and that ring that keeps you out of the sun." Bila said.

Senkrad looked shocked for a moment but fixed it quickly "Clever girl." she said a bit less composed and a little more hostile than before, she looked like a snake ready to lunge for a mouse.

"Dunya capinda." Bila said and the ring flew straight into the sky and flew out of eyesight. "Oops."

Senkrad looked like she was having a seizure, she was on the ground and twitching,hissing and her skin was burning like burgers on a grill.

"It's been fun but you were kind of getting on my nerves." Bila said. "Isiga gel."

A blinding light came from Bila body and made Senkrad as well as other demons around her scream in pain.

"You fool." Senkrad spat. "My demons only ignore you because I've ordered them not to fight you but now we'll see how you fare against my champions."

Senkrad disappeared in black smoke that looked like an extremely thick cloud and when the cloud cleared five demons were standing where Senkrad was one looked like a beautiful woman in really skimpy clothing but had snake-like eyes, fanged teeth and a scorpion's tail. A man that was carrying an instrument that looked like a mix between a harp and guitar. A woman that had half of her body look like an angelic woman with a long white dress, a delicate face and extremely curly blonde hair and the other half of her body looked like the most evil oropsu on the planet with a bikini looking purple and black outfit, extremely pale skin, strong features and a nasty scar. A demon with a mask that obscured nearly his entire face and left a mouth that looked like it was stolen from a rotting corpse and long gray robes. Lastly a demon whose body looked like a scarecrow, a robot and a kangaroo but had no face.

If that wasn't enough about twenty other demons surrounded her and looked ready to taste blood.

"Why would I expect for something like this not to happen. "Benim yardimcisi isin."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was only a fight and you guys had to wait two, almost three days for it but you'll want to know this isn't the last of Senkrad because I don't think she'll be happy that her wedding ring is probably somewhere in the Arabian Sea but now for the mandatory definitions and descriptions.**

**Definitions**

**Senkrad-Darkness backwards with a dropped S**

**Guc tisilm-Turkish for power talisman**

**Oropsu-TUrkish or fairy language for bitch**

**Patlamak-Turkish for erupt**

**Vokal tekerlekler-Turkish for vocal caster**

**Tywyllwch goresgyn-Welsh for darkness overcome**

**Iade Etmak-Turkish for purify**

**Saethu-Welsh for shoot**

**Arindirmak ve donus-Turkish for purify and return**

**Pigau-Welsh for spikes**

**Dunya capinda-Turkish for across the world**

**Igisa gel-Turkish for come into the light**

**Benim yardimcisi isin-Turkish for come to my aid**

* * *

**Senkrad-Gorgrog's wife and queen of demons**

**Guc Tisilm****-A talisman you make and charge so you can have aide in strengthening your magic, having extra power to draw on or shield yourself from specific attacks**

**Vokal Tekerlekler****-A person who is best at verbal spells**

* * *

**Gard Frenhines**

**Gwenwynig-A demon on the Gard Frenhines that is known to agilely sting or bite you which leaves a poison that can kill you in seconds**

**Deglulyf-A demon whose delyn will force you to dance and used its power to rob people before Queen Senkrad made him a member of her guard**

**Tywyll/Golau-A fairy possessed by a demon who was dying and is now both dark and light but Tywyll's will is stronger so she controls the body and uses Golau so she has stronger attacks against other demons**

**Gasil-A demon who is like a nuclear viviblix which means when he animates the dead he can give them weak magic and make them do whatever he says without them ever turning on him**

**Lleider wyneb-A demon that can impersonate anyone and anything completely but unlike a stingbulb inherits their abilities but he cannot use the abilities as expertly as someone with years of practice**

* * *

**The reason there are so many definitions in this chapter is because there was a duel and you use a lot more spells than normal in duels. And the definitions of the names of the Gard Frenhines will be in the next chapter were there can be more talk about them.**


	8. Chapter 9

"Did you feel that?" Hedera asked Elmas.

"We're being called." Elmas said.

"Well let's get going." Elmas said ripping of two of her leaves and throwing it to the ground.

"You mean rush in blindly?" Elmas asked.

"Don't worry so much." Hadera said as she held out her hands and two a pink tulip buds grew to her size and opened.

"I don't think being reckless is a good idea." Elmas said.

"She wouldn't call us to a dangerous place." Hedera said stepping into one of the tulips. "If you're too scared then I'll go alone."

The tulip closed and shrunk as i went back into the ground.

Elmas sighed, looked up at the dome then stepped into a tulip where she was consumed by the flower and went into the ground.

* * *

The five wierdos sent by Madam Oropsu were glaring at Bila.

The one that looked like he seriously needed chapstick made a few dead demons rise in a flash of teal light. The woman with the scorpion tail hissed at her. The man with no face slowly morphed into an exact copy of Bila. The handsome man with the dlyn strummed a cord and sneered.

"Fear the power of the Gard Frenhines!" They yelled.

The woman with the scorpion tail lunged for Bila inhumanly quickly with her tail pointing straight at her but was sent flying by a tackle from Kurus.

A tulip burst from the ground and opened up to reveal Hedera inside.

"Sorry I'm late." Hedera said stepping out.

Another tulip came out of the ground and out stepped Elmas.

"Now that most of us are here let's do this." Bila said.

* * *

Bila was battling five dead demons brought to life by Gasil, who was was obviously loving the show.

"Get away from me you nasty frea-" Bila dodged a crossblade flying out her. "Now that's just rude!" she exclaimed.

"Sasakin." Bila said. Gasil lost his balance and all of his demon soldiers collapsed.

Gasil made a low rumble and started getting up.

"Geldiginiz yere geri donun." Bila said and Gasil vanished in a display of sparks.

* * *

Kurus was swinging her sword at Gwenwynig, the scorpion woman, who was dodging every swing and trying to find a gap in Kurus's armor using her tail.

When Kurus made a bad swing Gwenwynig spat venom into Kurus's eyes but Kurus let her ladybug-like copper wings take the hit and grabbing Gwenwynig's tail, swung her around and flung her into a tree

* * *

Deglulyf was strumming a tune on his delyn that got Hedera to do a ballet like dance.

"Surahi can you help me out?" Hedera asked to the ground and a giant blue and yellow pitcher plant came out of the ground which made Deglulyf so suprised he stopped playing, leaving Hedera free to lift a leaf covering the top causing a sweet smell which forced Deglulyf to walk toward it.

"Beth sydd o'i le gyda chi?" Lleider wyneb asked Deglulyf.

Deglulyf ignored him and climbed into the pitcher plant where he started screaming as he was burned by acid.

"Peidiwch â phoeni 'n annhymerus' yn mynd â chi allan." Lleider wyneb said transforming into an exact copy of Hedera and extending his hands sending out gale of pollen that made the pitcher pant start shrinking.

"I don't think so." Hedera said sending out a gale of pollen of her own that made the pitcher plant grow and sent a smell so powerful you could see it.

Lleider wyneb changed into a firedrake that sent a blast of fire torwards the pitcher plant that burned it and left a singed Deglulyf.

"Rwyf allan o'r yma" Lleider wyneb said flying away as Deglulyf followed.

"Well bye I guess." Hedera said.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha." Tywyll laughed.

"Please stop!" Golau yelled as Tywyll sent out a shot of black fire.

Elmas sculpted a quick shield to defend herself and sent the shield at her opponent but it was shattered by Tywyll.

"Shut up." Tywyll said.

Elmas sent a bunch of swords, shurikens and needles at her...wait them...no it.

"Why do you have to do this?" Golau asked.

"Because I like to." Tywyll said.

"Golau I know you have the strength to fight her." Elmas said.

"I'm trying!" Golau said.

"If you don't stop talking then I'll give you the pleasure of killing her." Tywyll said blocking the projectiles.

"Golau only you can stop her." Elmas said.

Tywyll made a beam of dark energy shoot at Elmas that narrowly missed.

Elmas pitched a chunk of diamond as big as a basket ball but Tywyll sent it away.

"Stop it." Golau said.

"I thought I said-" Tywyll started but was interrupted by a flash of gold light.

"Silence." Golau commanded in a much more confident and regal tone. "I said stop it."

"NO. You can't." Tywyll yelled.

In a blinding flash of light Golau's body consumed the rest of Tywyll's until instead of looking like two women fused together all that remained was a beautiful and delicate looking woman in an elegant flowing white sleevless dress with golden clasps on her wrists and the wings of a monarch butterfly colored with white and gold instead of orange and black.

"You did it." Elmas said.

"I couldn't let her make me kill the best sculptor in the kingdom." Golau said.

"Let's go to the others." Elmas said. "They'll be happy to know you're back.

* * *

When all of the demons retreated and the fairies plus the Hisiad united they were surprised to be greeted by Golau but tried to keep conversation minimal since they were on a battlefield.

Suddenly Kurus jumped straight at Bila and swung her sword. Bila ducked and heard Kurus's sword slash a demon.

"Eeeww. Kurus what the hell." Bila whined trying to shake off the thick black blood from her clothes and hair. "You're so gonna be the one to wash this leotard."

"You're welcome." Kurus said rushing back into the battle.

"I need to get back to keeping up the shield." Elmas said as she turned into a diamond statue, that was sculpted so skillfully you would think it was Elmas if it hadn't been made out of diamond instead of Elmas's silver skin and hair, that shattered leaving all the broken pieces to roll back to the shrine.

Golau flew of to help a struggling astrid.

"Back to all the fighting." Bila said. "The tiring and boring fighting. I'm getting too old for this."

"You're only nineteen." Hedera said.

"I know but-" Bila jumped up and cut off a hand that was reaching to grab her.

"Totally gross." Hedera said.

* * *

Here's the new chapter I hoped you like it

**Definitions**

**Delyn-Welsh for harp but it's a ****lyre**

**Sasakin-Turkish for dizzy**

**Geldiginiz yere geri donun-Turkish for go back to where you came from**

**Surashi-Turkish for pitcher**

**Beth sydd o'i le gyda chi-Welsh for what's wrong for you?**

**Peidiwch â phoeni 'n annhymerus' yn mynd â chi allan-Welsh for don't worry I'll get you out**

**Rwyf allan o'r yma-Welsh for I'm out of here**

**Gard Frenhines-Welsh for queen's guard**

**Gwenwynig-Welsh for toxic**

**Lleider wyneb-Welsh for face stealer**

**Tywyll-Welsh for dark**

**Golau-Welsh for light**


	9. Chapter 10:The End?

**Sorry I didn't go into detail on the final fight which is the high point of the book but again it would literally putting down same words as the book and the same with the post war dinner cause it would just be me putting the same words with Bila wanting to kill the Sphinx because he made her miss a date and lose an exclusive pair of shoes.**

* * *

When Bracken, Bila, Hedera, Kurus, Golau, Vanessa, Warren, Trask and Seth, who was unconscious, returned to the shrine thousands of creatures of light showed up the variety ranging from big fairies to mermaids and selkies, who had to cast sarki buyuleri to grow legs, dragons and the Fairy Queen herself who treated Bila like she was a child and claimed Glolau was her daughter.

When the reinforcements weren't enough Kendra went into battle with extra magic from Bila, Elmas and Kurus and the power of Vasalis killing the demon king and helping force the remaining demons into the fairy realm which would soon become the new demon prison.

* * *

Deep in the future fairy realm.

"Follow me you failures." Senkrad said walking on the black unsteady rock ground with Gwenwynig, Lleider wyneb, Deglulyf, Gasil and forty other demons in tow.

"We're sorry madam bu-" Gwenwynig started.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Senkrad yelled.

"Sorry mistress." Gwenwynig said.

"My husband is dead, my son has stolen my crown, my guard has failed me, my army is imprisoned again and this prison is being turned into a land of light but I have a plan." Senkrad said.

"You always do my lady." Lleider wyneb said.

"Shut up you bootlick." Senkrad said creating a dark bridge to get them over a gorge.

"What is your plan Countess?" Deglulyf asked hesitantly.

"You will find out in do time." Senkrad said.

When Senkrad stopped everyone followed suit.

"This is perfect." Senkrad said admiringly. "Yes this will do."

Gasil groaned.

"This." Senkrad said. "Adeiladu fy nghartref, orchuddio rhag olau ac yn cadw allan yr holl tresbaswyr."

The ground rumbled and the black rock moved to form an eight story castle with a black, shadowy aura around it.

"Your magic is powerful my lady." a random demon said.

"Llogsi." Senkrad said causing the demon to set on fire. "Do not speak without permission you commoners."

The demon howeled in agony until the fire diminished.

"Now let us go inside" Senkrad said opening the Gothic doors. "We have work to do.

Senkrad smirked and walked inside.

* * *

**Sorry again the final battle wasn't written but again it would be rewriting everything from the book but the equel should be up in a week or two so that's good news.**

**Definitions**

**Adeiladu fy nghartref, orchuddio rhag olau ac yn cadw allan yr holl tresbaswyr-Welsh forBuild my home, cover it from light and keep out all intruders**

**Llogsi-Welsh for burn**


End file.
